Sonzaiseifukugan
by Krozz-101
Summary: Orochimaru Kidnaps and fuses Naruto with the strongest Dojutsu in existence. Naruto now has to master this new power as well as the Kyuubi, while protecting himself and his friends from both Orochimaru, Akatsuki and new dangerous foes. Naru/Harem. AU.


**Sonzaiseifukugan**

_~Krozz-101_

_**(A/N): **_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! I've wanted to do this for a long time, and then I thought: **_**"I'm gonna do it!" **_**So now I'm gonna do it! Yaayz! I'm also making this as sort of a "excuse" you see, I'm probably gonna take down Naruto no Chimera one of these days, rewrite it a bit and then repost it.**

**This is gonna be similar in some ways, to Naruto no Chimera but will by no means just be the same story with some small differences. **

**Pairing: NaruxHarem as always, because that's what I write.**

**Samui.**

**Mei Terumi.**

**Yugito Nii.**

**Temari.**

**And more will be added as per your requests.**

**Summary: After being used in one of Orochimaru's sick experiments, Naruto gains a new unbelievable Dojutsu. Now he has to make his way in life bearing something that'll make him renowned throughout the world.**

**Warning: This will be Mature because of Language, gore and perhaps, Lemons later on. This fic will borrow skills and such from other Mangas and such. Everyone will be fifteen and wearing Shippuden clothes unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this fic.**

A five year old Naruto sighed sadly as he undressed. Today was his fifth birthday, one he would spend in solitude once again. As he removed his T-shirt his bare back was revealed to the world. He had a few scars here and there, the Kyuubi was quite effective in its healing of him he mused.

Yes he knew about the Kyuubi. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto wasn't stupid. Far from it really. He tied his long blonde hair in a loose pony tail which fell down on his chest all the way to his midriff. He wasn't able to get a haircut and he didn't want to do it himself, so he had it grow. With his hair out of the way one could easily see the large scar that went over his shoulder blades. Someone had etched the word "Demon" into his back, then burned it and cut again and then repeated the action a few times to prevent the Kyuubi from healing it.

He put on a loose black t-shirt with an orange swirl on it and then started working on his dinner. He had just finished cooking when someone knocked on his door. He grabbed a Kunai he had found in a trash can, and slowly walked to the door.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"I'm a friend, Naruto-kun." A voice responded.

"Yeah right, and Oji-san isn't a pervert! Who the hell are you!" He yelled back.

He heard chuckling which made his blood run cold, because it came from behind him. He turned and stabbed with the Kunai. He was grabbed by the wrist and the hefted into the air by a silver haired nin.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." He whispered.

"You look… Like a donkey's ass…" Naruto whispered before fainting.

Kabuto chuckled as his eyes softened, looking at the small boy.

'_I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I truly am. But in order for you to be able to protect yourself from Akatsuki in the future, you need this power…' _

He then lifted up Naruto and Shun shinned to Orochimaru's old "abandoned" lab in the Forest Of Death.

_Orochimaru's Old Lab… Of Doom!_

Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin chuckled as he looked at the container. Within it was a weird object, reminiscent of an eyeball. The eyeball was fastened to a piece of human flesh. It looked unique to say the least.

The color of the eye was golden, with four rings and nine tomoes. Silver tattoos spread from around the eye and across the flesh

'_Hehe… The ultimate Dojutsu! How foolish you were, Uchiha Madara! Getting a Byakugan from a main branch member and a Sharingan was no problem at all, after all I lived in Konohagakure for several years! Stockpiling them were also no problem at all. And then imagine my surprise when I see an Orphan in Amegakure, whose blood is filled to the brim with power! To think that one of the three brats would actually have the Rinnegan! Kukukukuku! Swiping a little blood from him was as easy as taking candy from a small child, and now I have created the Ultimate Dojutsu!'_

His mind wandered to the many dead test subjects.

'_How annoying it is… To think that they'd actually die from having it transferred into them… But leave it to Kabuto to find a way… Uzumaki Naruto… You shall become my greatest tool' _

"Orochimaru-sama, I have returned with Uzumaki Naruto-kun." Kabuto spoke up as Orochimaru turned towards him.

"Excellent, let the transfer commence immediately!" The pale man instructed.

Naruto groaned as he woke up. The first thing to fill his nose was the overwhelming stench of death and decay. Blood and body parts was littered everywhere. If Naruto had had the chance to finish his dinner, he would've been redecorating the walls right now.

His sharp eyes darted around the room as he tried to find a way out of this mess. He could feel the chains locked on his arms and legs.

"Kukukukuku, good morning, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you're awake at last." Naruto looked at the end of his "bed"

Standing beside the silver haired nin from before, was a tall pale man with long black hair. He had a creepy smile and his yellow pupils seemed to dart over Naruto's body like an animal looking for any sign of weakness. Naruto froze.

"… Oh. My. God… It's Michael Jackson! Can I get your autograph! I really liked Smooth Criminal and They Don't Care About Us."

"I AM NOT MICHAEL JACKSON! FOR GODS SAKE! It's bad enough that that bastard Jiraya always called me it, now you begin too! That's it! I am so getting a new look when we're done here."

Kabuto tried his best not to laugh at the Snake Sannin's expense. Naruto froze up when he saw the smile spreading on Orochimaru's face.

"No matter… You see, Naruto-kun I had you brought here for a special reason. I have recently created a new Dojutsu, but it has a nasty tendency of "decomposing" everyone it has been implanted in. However your special healing skills are without a doubt enough to let you live through this. So my dear Naruto-kun, Live. Live and become my strongest tool!"

Kabuto took the container and carefully, using his medical chakra, fished up the eye after detaching it from the piece of flesh. The eye retracted the tattoos as Kabuto placed it over Naruto's left eye. Then Kabuto did one thing he would never forgive himself for. He bent down and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"_I'm sorry… I truly am Naruto-kun. But for you to get stronger, you need this power." _And then… He slashed Naruto's left eye, splitting it in two.

Naruto screamed. The pain was overwhelming. Tears poured from his right eye as blood poured down the left side of his face. Then came another more intense bout of pain as Kabuto quickly ripped the eye out of its socket and transferred the eye into Naruto's now empty eye socket. A burning sensation spread from his left eye socket. First it was like a relief from the pain but then it intensified. It felt like someone had lit the whole left side of his face on fire. He passed out.

When he opened his eyes or eye, he was in a deep dark sewer. He sat up and examined the place a little better. Even though there was no light he had no problem seeing. He felt something calling for him from one of the waterways and he walked towards it, hoping to find some way out of the sewer.

He entered a huge room, easily the largest he had seen yet. At the far end stood a huge cage with a piece of paper on the lock. The Kanji for seal was written on the lock. Naruto could feel something extremely powerful behind the bars. He swallowed a lump.

"Kyuubi?" He asked tentatively. Something growled in response inside the dark cage.

First came a leg, easily four or five times as large as a house. Then another leg. Then came the rest of the Kyuubi. Naruto felt his throat dry up and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The large fox laid down on its two paws as it looked at him with one of its large red eyes.

"_**Heh, so my container finally decides to grace me with his presence eh? And to what, do I owe this questionable honor?"**_

Naruto frowned but answered anyway.

"I don't know. After the pain I just kinda blacked out."

"_**Hm, not really impressive Kit. How are you gonna be a ninja if you pass out like that?" **_The Kyuubi asked mirthfully.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm definitely not, as long as I have to deal with a smartass fox in my head."

To his surprise, the Kyuubi laughed.

"_**Touché Kit, Touché." **_

"You shouldn't, by any chance, know what the hell is happening to me right now should you?"

"_**As a matter of fact I do. That silver haired weakling fused something with your D.N.A. It is trying to kill you, trying being the key word. It's no match for the healing power of my chakra."**_

"Great, a smartass extremely overconfident fox in my head. Worst Birthday Ever."

"_**Hehe, you're very welcome. Hmmm it seems like your body is done assimilating the eye. Off you go then. But two things before you go."**_

"Hm?"

"_**First of all, I'm gonna open up a "Mental Link" between us, so I can communicate with you anytime. And two, I'm a female. See ya."**_

"Huh! Wait Wha-" He was interrupted as he was dragged out of his mindscape.

His first thought was:

'_Did I just have a casual and normal conversation with the most powerful being in the universe…? And that same monster being a female?'_

"_**Yup." **_Came the unnerving and cheerful response.

Naruto then decided to open his eyes. He instantly recognized the ceiling as the same one from Orochimaru's lab. He groaned as he let his right eye scout out the room. He heard a door slide open from the side of the room.

"Kukukukuku, so you're finally awake Naruto-kun." Orochimaru cackled.

Naruto glared at the pale man. Then Naruto noticed it. He could see. His left eye was working? Kabuto entered right behind Orochimaru with a mirror. He held it up for Naruto to see. Naruto froze.

His left eye was azure green. It looked completely normal, no freakish tattoos or rings or tomoes or anything. The only difference was the heterochromia he now possessed. So now he had one clear azure green eye and one sapphire blue eye.

'_If this goes on, I could open a goddamn jewelry store…' _He thought.

"Now Naruto-kun, why don't you try channeling chakra into your left eye for me." Orochimaru whispered excited.

Naruto tilted his head.

"Chakra? Channeling?" He asked dumbfounded.

Orochimaru blinked. Then he realized the problem and felt like introducing his face to his palm.

'_He's only five. Of course he doesn't know how to channel or use Chakra. How troublesome' _

"Naruto-kun, try closing your eyes and feel the energy inside you. Then grasp it and lead it towards your eye." Kabuto instructed.

Naruto hesitated.

'_Should I do what these freaks want me to…'_

"_**Go for it. You'd best learn how to use your chakra as fast as possible, though I do wonder why they are so obsessed with that eye of yours…" **_Came Kyuubi's advice.

Naruto nodded mentally… Yeah, I don't know how you nod mentally, but he did. He closed his eyes and breathed out while "feeling" the energy within him. He took hold of it and guided it to his left eye. When he opened it, everything changed.

He could see the chakra of Kabuto and Orochimaru. He could also see the coils that snaked their way through their bodies. Each and every move they made, he observed. From moving towards him to blinking. He saw it all with superhuman concentration and down to the last detail. With it came an immense headache.

Orochimaru and Kabuto's eyes widened as Naruto activated his eye. First his eye became a pure golden color. Then four ripples appeared, followed by nine tomoes and then the silver tattoos that spread across the left side of his face.

"It worked! It worked! Finally! The Ultimate Dojutsu is within my grasp!" Orochimaru gloated.

Naruto put a hand over his right eye and gradually his headache disappeared.

'_Hmm… It seems like I have to close my other eye every time I use it. Probably because it transfers way too much information into my brain all at the same time.'_

"_**Amazing Kit! The power and chakra coming off of your new eye is simply breathtaking!" **_Kyuubi informed.

Orochimaru moved towards Naruto with a rapist smile on his face. Suddenly the lab was shaken as it rumbled and crumbled around them. Orochimaru turned towards Kabuto.

"Kabuto! What the hell is going on!" Orochimaru demanded.

"The lab has been found by the Hokage and his Anbu. We need to leave now!" Kabuto informed his snake master.

"What! Damn you Sarutobi-sensei! Kabuto, grab the boy!" Orochimaru instructed.

'_How did sensei find out!'_

"It's too late Orochimaru-sama, they're here!" Kabuto sensed.

"Damn it! I am not going to lose such a powerful tool now!" He could hear sounds right outside the door.

Then he suddenly smiled as he placed his hands in a hand seal. His neck grew long as he moved and bit down sharply on Naruto's neck. Naruto screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching the place. Unseen to Naruto himself, a weird mark had appeared on his neck. Then he passed out.

In that same moment, the Third Hokage along with several Anbu stormed the place. When Hiruzen saw Naruto lying chained to the bed, he was filled with a rage he hadn't felt in several years.

'_Orochimaru… You WILL pay for this!' _He swore grimly.

"Thank you. If it hadn't been for you, we would never have found him, Itachi-kun." Sarutobi sighed as he picked up the boy.

"I only did my job Hokage-sama." The weasel masked Anbu replied.

_Several Hours Later In The Council Room… Of Doom!_

Hiruzen sighed as he listened to the clan heads and the civilians arguing with each other over absolutely nothing at all. Then he looked down at the report he'd received from the hospital regarding one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Silence! I did not call you here in the middle of the night so you could chew each other's heads off!" The Hokage interrupted.

Everyone fell silent as they looked at him, Inuzuka Tsume sending a glare towards one Haruno Ikaru, a particularly loud member of the civilian council.

"Then, Hokage-sama, Why DID you summon us here?" Aburame Shibi spoke up.

"As of midnight tonight, Orochimaru infiltrated Konohagakure and kidnapped one Uzumaki Naruto, I believe you all know this?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I've just received some simply startling information from the Hospital. It seems Naruto-kun's left eye was literally ripped out of its socket…"

Here, several people winced or looked slightly sick.

"… And a new eye was inserted, but this was no normal eye."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked.

"The eye is a new form of Dojutsu which carries D.N.A from both the Sharingan and the Byakugan as well as a third new Dojutsu…"

Silence befell the council as they processed the data, Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi both looked dumbfounded

"Hokage-sama, do you have any idea what the last Dojutsu is?" Nara Shikaku asked.

"Indeed, we found notes and scrolls on it in the lab. They label it as the Legendary Rinnegan, the Dojutsu that the Sage Of Six Paths presumably wielded. If Orochimaru's notes are correct… Then it allows the wielder to use all six different elemental affinities as well as giving the user several unique powers, including manipulating Gravity and absorbing chakra."

Everyone was slack jawed. All of that, combined with the Sharingan and the Byakugan and you had one evil cocktail.

Danzo decided to speak up here.

"Hiruzen! You must allow me to implement him into my Root program! With both the Kyuubi and this new Dojutsu, he'll become Konoha's strongest tool! If not, then at least allow me to claim the eye. Such a thing should not be wielded by an emotional brat like him!"

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen roared as he leaked killing intent. Danzo stepped back, as if bitten.

"No harm shall come to Naruto, and he shall NOT be used in your training of those emotionless machines you call ninja I will not allow it!"

"Hokage-sama! The Hyuuga clan wishes to adopt the boy, if what you said is true, he belongs with us."

"What nonsense! The Uchiha clan is much more suitable to train him in such power!" Fugaku roared.

The Third Hokage couldn't help but smile at the irony, the supposedly demon child's custody being fought over by the two most powerful clans in Konoha.

"I have an idea, if I may?" A voice rang out.

Everyone looked to see the weasel masked Anbu.

"You may speak Itachi-kun."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I believe the most sensible option would be to accept Uzumaki Naruto into both clans. Not only will this provide him with training in two out of the three Dojutsu, but will also keep him loyal to the village. It will also help to strengthen bonds and relations between both clans."

The two clan heads mulled it over before replying.

"Very well, the Hyuuga clan accepts the proposal."

"As does the Uchiha clan."

Sarutobi nodded, quite happy with himself, after all everything had gone according to plan. He might've been old, but he was a master politician.

"Very well, Uzumaki Naruto shall hereby be adopted into the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan."

_Ten Years Later… Of Doom!_

Naruto blocked yet another strike followed by a roundhouse kick. He deftly grabbed the leg before tripping the other leg of his opponent. He then flipped his opponent into the air, where said person did a back flip and landed on his feet. The two youths grinned at each other.

"That was a pretty nice move Sasuke ~de gozaru. "

"Thanks, but I guess it still isn't enough."

The two boys sighed as they slipped out of their Uchiha clan style and picked up a bottle of water each. Naruto sat down under a tree that provided a large amount of cooling shadow on the otherwise hot day. Sasuke dropped down beside him as they closed their eyes and listened to the nature around them. Naruto recounted the last ten years in his head.

After he had been adopted, everything had gone by in a blur. Training, meeting new people, making friends, it all passed by so quickly and tomorrow he would have his final academy test before becoming a fully fledged Genin. He had been juggled between the two clans the last ten years, meaning he'd spent five years with the Hyuuga and five years with the Uchiha, training his different skills.

He had also learnt several things about his eye. It drained quite a bit of chakra, which meant that he should only use the "full version" in pinches. That was another thing he'd learned. He could "Activate" different versions of the eye. For example he could activate only his Sharingan or only his Byakugan. Using one version of the eye instead of all three at once cost a lot less chakra and allowed him to focus on increasing his skill with each eye individually.

He had become somewhat of a hero over the past years. When he had been six, Hinata had been kidnapped by a Kumo nin. Naruto had used his eye, which had been dubbed Sonzaiseifukugan, to put the Kumo nin under a Genjutsu. Yamanaka Inoichi had then wiped his memory of everything that had happened and sent him back home with the rest of the Kumo nins. There had been a lot of back water politics involved. This had resulted not only in Hyuuga Hizashi not being killed, but also in a strong treaty with Kumo. It also meant that Neji hadn't become a douche bag.

_**(Note: Sonzaiseifukugan means something like Subjugation of Existence Eye. It was the best I could make up.)**_

Then a couple of years later, he'd been Sharingan training with Itachi when he accidentally activated the full version of his eye and had noticed something weird about Fugaku's chakra. He and Itachi had decided to call for a clan meeting, where Naruto learned that pretty much every clan elder was under the same weird chakra occurrence which he realized was an extremely powerful Mangekyo illusion. Using the full version of his eye along with some of Kyuubi's chakra, he'd managed to break the Genjutsu placed on Fugaku and the elders. They'd explained that the Genjutsu was making them try to stage a coup on the village. This in turn led to Itachi not slaughtering the whole clan, which meant Sasuke wasn't an emo douche bag.

All in all, he was pretty popular with both clans. Not to mention he had changed much about both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha and they'd changed much about him. He had become calm and collected, not letting his emotions run amok. In turn he'd along, with Sasuke and most of the other Uchihas around their age, changed the clan grounds and members. They were no longer dark and mistrusting but happy and the clan grounds had gotten a lot more life to it.

In the Hyuuga, Naruto had managed to make them give up the curse seals. This had led to a whole new level of trust and friendship within the clan. Not only that, Naruto had… "pimped" the clan grounds a bit, because he meant they were way too stuffy. In return they'd taught him manners and such.

Everything summed up, Naruto was pretty happy with his life as he sat there under the shadow of a large tree in the Uchiha garden, with his best friend beside him.

"Boys! Dinner's ready." Mikoto called from the kitchen. The two goofballs cheered as they made their way inside. Naruto caught his reflection in a mirror and couldn't help but smile.

He was wearing a deep blue shirt with a high collar like most Uchiha, but it had two long sleeves that went all the way down and hid his hands, like a Hyuuga robe. The left sleeve was missing however, showing his left arm all the way to the shoulder which was tied with bandages and several small black belts interlocking.

_**(His left arm is like Sasuke's from his Chuunin Finals outfit.)**_

He was wearing burnt orange Hakama pants which was held up with a Shinobi utility belt, which also held several pouches. He was wearing standard Shinobi sandals. A couple of Headphones hang around his neck. They were Burnt orange with blue skulls.

Summed up, he looked like the mix between a Hyuuga and a Uchiha with a hint of Uzumaki.

On the back of his shirt was his own personal symbol. It consisted of a large Yin Yang symbol to indicate the Hyuuga. The black dot in the white part and the white dot in the black part, had been replaced with the Uchiha clan Fans. A larger fan was placed in the middle of the Yin Yang Symbol and an Uzumaki spiral went round and round inside the Yin Yang symbol until it connected with the fan in the middle. This same symbol was on his right shoulder sleeve and on the neck of the high collar.

His hair had also changed. It was spiked in the back where it went directly out. In the front it fell over his forehead with two long bangs falling down and framing his face. The hair in the front fell down over his left eye. It had become silver after the shock from having his eye ripped out and a new operated in. Blonde streaks had begun appearing over the years, meaning he was getting over the mentally harming experience, but the doctor had said that it was unlikely that he'd ever get his normal hair color back again.

_**(His hair looks like Haseo's from the series .Hack in his Xth form. If you don't know it then go to Dot Hack Wiki and search for Haseo. When you find him, click on the little tab on his picture that says "Xth" and you'll see it. You can also Google "Haseo Xth form" in Google Pictures.)**_

Apparently the girls didn't mind his silver hair, if getting raped almost daily is something to go by.

"So boys, ready for tomorrow?" Mikoto asked as they got seated.

They both smiled and nodded as they dug into the food.

"So, more importantly… When am I gonna get some grandkids." Mikoto asked suddenly. Sasuke choked on his food and Naruto almost fell off his chair.

"M-mom! Don't just spout stuff like that!" Sasuke whined.

Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Yeah Sasuke, how's it going with Sakura? ~de gozaru" He asked teasingly.

It was like time stood still. First Mikoto's eyes widened and then she almost charged Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan huh? Who's she? Is she cute? Will she be able to give me lots of grandchildren? How long have you been together?" She bombarded Sasuke with questions.

Naruto almost choked while laughing.

Itachi smiled as he shook his head at his mother and his adoptive little brother's antics. Suddenly, like a robot, Mikoto turned her head towards Itachi who flinched at the look in her eyes.

"Oh Itachi-kun~" She sang. "How about you and that little Inuzuka hmm…?"

Fugaku sighed with a small smile. Somehow their dinners always turned out like this.

_Uchiha Grounds The Next Day… Of Doom!_

Mikoto sighed as he finished breakfast and sat it on the table. Then she looked at the clock and counted down from ten. When she reached zero Naruto and Sasuke came crashing down the stairs, anime style.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap ~de gozaru."

"Late late late late late late late."

They almost crashed into the table as they sat down and hurriedly began devouring the food. Mikoto barely managed to blink before the food was gone.

"What's the hurry boys?" She asked with poorly hidden amusement.

They glared at her.

"You could've woke us up mom!"

"We're screwed if we're late again Mikoto-san ~de gozaru."

Mikoto chuckled. "Well you're ninjas now, you have to learn how to get up by yourself."

They sighed and nodded. They hurriedly got their shoes as they sped towards the Academy.

"Good luck today." She called after them.

"Thanks mom!"

"We won't let you down! ~de gozaru"

They yelled back as they disappeared from sight.

Mikoto sighed as she looked to her right.

"I remember when you were like that Itachi-kun."

"Mom" He whined as she chuckled.

_At The Academy… Of Doom!_

Naruto and Sasuke just barely managed to get to the academy in time. Right after them, Iruka entered. Shikamaru, Kiba Chouji and Shino waved at them when they entered as they sat with them. Naruto noted that both Aki and Kika, two female Uchiha, had already arrived and were talking lividly with Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

"Yo, ready for the test?" Sasuke asked with a small smile.

"Too troublesome!"

"Of course." "Warf!"

"Indeed."

"Sure."

Naruto chuckled.

"Alright class! Now begins the written test."

_Half An Hour Later… Of Doom!_

"Alright everyone! Put your pens down and head outside. Before the practical exam you'll run five rounds to warm up." Iruka called out.

Naruto and Sasuke went at a relaxed pace around the "court."

Kiba came up behind them.

"Hey, do you guys know about this new form of exam?"

They looked at him confused.

"Before, you only had a written test and then had to perform a Substitution, a Transformation and a Clone and you'd pass!"

Sasuke and Naruto almost face faulted.

"Are you serious? It was that easy?"

"Yep!"

"Then what changed it? ~de gozaru"

"Well, after our treaty with Kumo we started importing stuff from them right? Well one of the things we imported were their exams! Apparently the Hokage decided that there should be a harder entrance exam, so that people who were really too weak, couldn't become ninja."

"Makes sense ~de gozaru."

"Alright line up class! First the girls will go with Taijutsu and then the boys. Then Genjutsu and lastly we'll do Ninjutsu."

"Hai sensei!" Everyone chorused.

The female half went fairly fast, with Hinata, Aki and Kika scoring highest marks. Following them were Ino and Sakura. After them came the rest.

The boys half went pretty fast too.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba scored highest here. Chouji and surprisingly Shino came right after. Shikamaru was the most surprising as he finished just under Shino. After him came the rest.

"Alright very good. Now, Genjutsu."

Aki, Kika and Sakura came out highest here. Hinata and Ino came afterwards and then the rest.

Sasuke and Naruto got highest here along with Shino. Then came Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Very good! Now for the last test I want you to use two different jutsu, preferably one long range and one close range."

Hinata went first with close range. She faced the dummy.

"_**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"**_

"_**Two Palms!"¨**_

"_**Four Palms!"**_

"_**Eight Palms!"**_

"_**Sixteen Palms!"**_

"_**Thirty-Two Palms!"**_

"_**Sixty-Four Palms!"**_

She hit the dummy faster and faster and finished with a strong attack where the heart would be. She smiled as she looked at Naruto who smiled back and nodded.

'_Nice Hinata!'_

"And now for the long range."

She nodded as she faced the new dummy.

"_**Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!"**_

Hinata thrust her palm forward as she blew a hole straight through the dummy. Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"Very good. Uchiha Aki."

She nodded as she charged the dummy.

"_**Water Release: Decapitation Sickle Technique!" **_Water formed around her arm as she slashed through the dummy.

She moved to the next.

"_**Water Release: Spear Wing Technique!" **_A long spear of water formed in her hand which she threw straight through the dummy.

"Uchiha Kika."

She nodded.

"_**Earth Release: Claw Scratch Technique!" **_A light cover of rock armor gathered on her palm and fingers as she cut through the dummy.

For the long range.

"_**Earth Release: Crushing Rage Technique!" **_The dummy sank into the ground and spikes pounded into the dummy from all sides.

"Haruno Sakura."

"_**Earth Release: Earth Power Rush Technique!" **_She yelled as she smacked her palm onto the dummy and jumped back. The dummy was consumed by rock and crushed.

And for the long range.

"_**Water Release: Dance of Rain Technique!" **_A localized rain appeared over the dummy and pelted it into dust.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"_**Water Release: Sword of Water Technique!" **_A sword appeared in her hand which she promptly used to slice through the dummy.

For the long range.

"_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" **_She blew out a large fireball which consumed the dummy.

"Very good girls! Now for the boys."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"_**Fang Passing Fang!" **_He roared as he drilled through the dummy.

For long range.

"_**Beast Art: Chakra Swipe!" **_He channeled chakra through his nails and slashed at the dummy cutting it on the chest.

"Aburame Shino"

"_**Secret Bug Move: Mantis Crusher!" **_Bugs riddled his arm as he grabbed the dummy and literally crushed its head.

For the long range.

"_**Aburame Technique: Ant Lion Crush!" **_A hole appeared under the dummy's feet, as bugs riddled forth and dragged it underneath and then crushed it.

"Good. Akimichi Chouji."

"_**Akimichi Stomp!" **_Chouji jumped up and stomped down on the dummy. HARD.

For the long range.

"_**Akimichi Great Submersion!" **_He stomped in the ground. The dummy sank into the ground and was suffocated.

"Nice. Nara Shikamaru."

"_**Nara Secret Technique: Shadow Slasher!" **_Shadows wrapped around Shikamaru's hand as he lazily slashed the dummy. It was cut straight through.

For the long range.

"_**Nara Ultimate Technique: Ancient Spike Dance!" **_The shadow around the dummy turned into hundreds of spears which repeatedly stabbed the dummy.

"Whoa! That looked pretty powerful Shikamaru-kun! ~de gozaru" Naruto said impressed.

"Its troublesome but it's an ancient Nara offensive technique. My mom pestered me until I learned it."

Naruto chuckled.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"_**Uchiha Secret Fire: Halberd of Flames Technique!" **_He blew out a large halberd of fire which he quickly grasped and stabbed into the heart of the dummy which then burst into flames.

And long range.

"_**Fire Release: Raining Fire Rage Technique!" **_He called out as he blew fireballs into the air which rained down twice as big as when he blew them out.

"Very good. Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke smiled excitedly as did Hinata.

'_We get to see it again!'_

'_Naruto-niichan's amazing technique.'_

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out. He pumped chakra to his eye and then quickly opened it revealing his Rinnegan. Then he raised his hand with all his fingertips pointing out, his thumb pressed to his palm. Suddenly energy came to life in the shape of a sword around his hand and formed the first of his two signature techniques.

He dashed at the dummy as he called out his technique.

"_**Yin-Yang Release: Executioner's Sword! **_He cut cleanly through the dummy, the upper half vaporized while the lower half then immediately froze to ice. Everyone stared.

"Uhm, Naruto? What was that?" Iruka asked. It was Sasuke that explained.

" It's Naruto's first signature technique: Executioner's Sword causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid or liquid into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the technique plummets in temperature as a direct result, causing this technique to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instantaneous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the techniques wake."

Everyone stared at Sasuke and then at Naruto.

"Uhm… Naruto? Where did you learn such a powerful technique?"

"I didn't learn it, Sensei. I made it ~de gozaru."

"Whoa… Uhm… The ranged attack please?"

"_**Lightning Release: Stroke of Thunder Technique!" **_Lightning erupted from his palm and into the ground. Almost instantly it erupted into several lightning spikes which pierced the dummy.

"Impressive. Alright that's it. Take a headband and come back tomorrow and you'll be split into teams." Iruka instructed.

"Hai Sensei!" They chorused.

Everyone gathered together as they animatedly talked about tomorrows results.

"That was a sick technique Naruto!" Kiba called out excitedly.

"Yeah, to think you made a technique like that."

"What a troublesome technique."

"It may sound strange, but for a second I could've sworn your eye was purple."

"It happens a lot, it's the density of the Chakra that makes my eye look purple ~de gozaru."

"Cool."

"Anyone wanna go grab some food?"

_At The Academy, Next Day… Of Doom!_

Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side staring at Iruka as he entered.

"Good morning class. First I'd like to congratulate you all for your presentation yesterday. I'm proud of you all for getting this far. Now for the teams."

"Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Kika. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Aki, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Wait here and you'll be placed in your teams."

Sakura screamed in joy. Sasuke bashed his head on the table. Naruto chuckled and Aki smiled.

"I GET TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN! TAKE THAT INO-PIG! THIS IS TRUE LOVE!" She howled.

"I hate my life." Sasuke groaned.

"Haha, too bad Sasuke! At least you're with me and Aki-chan. ~de gozaru"

"That's right, Sasuke-niisan. It could've been worse."

"Yeah Sasuke, you could've been with Sakura AND Ino. ~de gozaru"

Sasuke shivered.

"Exactly ~de gozaru."

_Two Hours Later… Of Doom!_

Let it never be said that Konoha Genin don't know how to pass time. After waiting for an hour Sakura had started ripping pages out of a book and making airplanes of them. Aki and Sasuke were juggling fireballs and Naruto was doing one handed push-ups with chalk attached to his feet and other places.

It was this weird scene that Hatake Kakashi walked in on. Everyone stopped their activities to look at the silver haired man who'd just entered. The room fell silent as the fireballs fizzled out.

"Wow… My first impression of you is… Weird. Meet me on the roof now." He said and shun shinned away.

The four Genin moved to the roof where they saw their new sensei waiting for them.

"Alright, now we'll introduce ourselves. I'll go first to demonstrate."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business and neither are my dislikes. Dreams for the future… Never thought about it."

"Wow, informative ~de gozaru."

"Alright, you first smartass. Oh and one more thing. Your full name please."

"Fair enough. My name is Uchiha Hyuuga Uzumaki Naruto. I like drawing, ramen, my families and training. I dislike people who judge others without knowing them, traitors, rapists and people who won't stand up for themselves. My dreams for the future is to become the best Hokage ever. ~de gozaru."

"Alright. Pinky next."

She glared. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun, flowers and books. I hate rapists, perverts and sexists. My dreams for the future…" She trailed off as she giggled perverted while she looked at Sasuke.

"Duck boy."

A glare. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, my family and tomatoes. I dislike fan girls, traitors and those who judge others. And my dream is to become the head of the Anbu."

"Female Duck Boy."

An intense glare. "My name is Uchiha Aki. I like painting, taking walks and my family. I dislike perverts, rapists and sexists. And my dream is to become a legendary female ninja like Tsunade of the Sannin."

"Alright, I can definitely work with you guys."

'_Though I need to beat the fan girl out of Pinky here…'_

"Now I Hatake Kakashi bid you welcome… To the most horrible time of your lives."

This will show Naruto's Kekkei Genkai and it's different forms. Please note that this is how Naruto's Dojutsu will eventually become. Maybe he already has all of its abilities and modes, or maybe he has none. I will reveal stuff like this to you as the story progresses.

_**Sonzaiseifukugan:**__**(Subjugation of Existence Eye.)**_

_Appearance: The eye becomes Golden. Silver tattoos spread from the users left eye. Four black rings appear in the eye along with nine black tomoes._

_Effect: Allows the user to use the abilities of the Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan at once. Can see through, and with practice, break any Genjutsu. When activated, the Sonzaiseifukugan allows the user to use techniques without hand seals by "clapping." It can also cast extremely powerful illusions that only a handful of people can break._

_**Sharingan: (Copy Wheel Eye.)**_

_Appearance: Red eye with three black tomoes arranged around the pupil in the middle. (Same as any other Sharingan.)_

_Effect: Allows the user to see chakra flow, and detect Genjutsu. User can also see things in slow-motion, "predict" enemy movement and mimic people. Can also copy Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and induce hypnosis._

_**Byakugan: (White Eye.)**_

_Appearance: Users eye become white as silver markings spread across face. (Same as other Byakugan, but with tattoos instead of veins.)_

_Effect: Gives the user a near 360 degree field of vision. Allows user to see through objects and gives telescopic view. Allows user to see chakra, chakra flow and chakra circulation system._

_**Rinnegan: (Samsara Eye – Samsara means Continuous Flow. So final name is: Continuous Flow Eye.) **_

_Appearance: Light purple with a ripple like design._

_Effect: Allows the user to master all techniques quickly and use all six different forms of chakra nature transformation. Allows user to utilize the seven different "paths" Ninjutsu unique to the Rinnegan._

_**Mangekyo Sharingan: (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye.)**_

_Appearance: Differs from user to user. Naruto's looks like three red overlapping ellipses on a black background giving it six points. ( cannon Sasuke's.)_

_Effect: A V.2 Mode. Allows the user to utilize several different extremely powerful Ninjutsu and Genjutsu._

_Drawback: Each use damages the eye causing severe pain and deteriorated eyesight. Overuse leads to blindness. Can be countered by transplanting a siblings Mangekyo into one's own. Naruto has not showed any sign of deteriorated vision or pain when using his._

_**Seishin Hyōji Byakugan: (Spirit Viewing White Eye.)**_

_Appearance: A black fox skull hanging on a cross surrounded by a black circle appear in the middle of the eye._

_Effect: A V.2 Mode. Allows the user to see the spirits of both living and dead. Allows the user to perfectly predict an opponent's moves by reading their soul. Also allows the user to attack an opponent's soul directly along with speak to and absorb the spirits of the dead._

_Drawback: The soul reading can only be used on one opponent at any one time due to the complexity of the reading of a soul. User can be driven mad by reading others souls as people's emotions affect the user. If the user is skilled enough he may ignore the emotions of the one being read._

_**Senkawa Rinnegan. (Thousand Rivers Continuous Flow.)**_

_Appearance: Six rings appear in the Rinnegan, each having a different color. Brown in the outer. Green in the next, Then blue, yellow and red. The final circle is the Yin Yang symbol centered around the pupil of the eye._

_Effect: A V.2 Mode. Allows the user to mix all of the elements plus Yin Yang to create virtually any Bloodline Limit. This means the user can make any Elemental Bloodline, be it Ice Release, Wood Release or even Bloodline Expansions like the Dust Release. The user can also mix these at random to create new unseen Bloodlines. Using the power of Yin Yang chakra, the user can even perform Bloodlines like the Swift Release or the Steel Release._

_Drawbacks: While this mode is activated, the user cannot utilize any of the seven paths techniques. This mode also costs an extreme amount of chakra. The chakra cost can be countered by repeatedly training a Bloodline again and again to increase ones familiarity with it._

**Alright that's the first chapter. A lot of things have changed from Canon already, something which I've always wanted to do like this. **

**Note: I know that both Itachi, Sasuke and the rest of the Uchihas might be a little OOC but since none of the things ever happened I believe this is a pretty good shot at how they could've been. If not, well then… We're in luck because it's my freaking story.**

**The "~de gozaru" that Naruto speaks with is a humble form of speech used by Samurai and Yakuza. It was also used by some ninja to show their humility. I thought it would be a good way to show that Naruto has not become arrogant or prideful just because he was raised by two powerful clans. Besides, I think it sounds cool.**

**The Executioner's Sword is actually a spell from the manga Mahou Sensei Negima. Read it, it's pure awesomeness. It's kinda slow in the beginning but it becomes freaking awesome later on.**

**Well then, that's all for now.**

**~Krozz-101 signing off.**


End file.
